Of Names And Secret Missions
by Arabian3332
Summary: AU. Fem!Scott and Fem!Stiles. Derek wants to know Stiles' real name, and asks Scout McCall a favor. Scisaac, can be Sterek if you squint.


**[A/N]: Teen Wolf one-shot of total fluff, featuring Fem!Scott and Fem!Stiles. Enjoy!**

XxX

"I've known her _forever_ and she won't even tell me her real name," Scout McCall said in exasperation. "What makes you think she'll tell you?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted. "But I'm curious. Wouldn't someone at the high school know it? A teacher, or the office?"

"I guess. But the real question is are you making me do possibly illegal things to find out Stiles' actual name?"

Derek didn't answer, but Scout sensed a deep scowl. "Fine. I'll do it."

"I'll tell Isaac to help you. You may need backup."

Scout rolled her eyes. "I can take care of a few teachers. I'm a werewolf."

"So is Isaac. Plus, he's just getting used to the pack. He needs a little bit of an extra push to feel accepted."

Scout sighed, but walked out the door. After a moment she poked her head back in. "I can drive him to school tomorrow if you're busy."

Derek nodded. "I need to leave early to go do some research. I'll drop him at your place then."

Just then, Stiles entered the room. "Drop who at Scout's place?"

"Isaac," Scout responded. "Derek can't drive him to school tomorrow."

Stiles unwrapped a piece of gum. "We need to put him in Driver's Ed. It's a bit difficult that he needs a chauffeur all the time, or he has to take his bike."

"We're working on it," Derek grumbled. "He's signing up as soon as he can. I told him we'd all help him out."

Stiles sat herself down in Derek's favorite armchair, ignoring his slight glare. "Cool. Anyways, speaking of helping someone out..."

Scout left after that. Her mother was expecting her at home. Plus, she had Chem homework.

XxX

The next morning, Scout woke up before her alarm to her mother pounding on her door. "Up!" Melissa yelled. "Isaac's here!"

The words really didn't register. "Five more minutes," Scout murmured, turning over and pulling her blankets over her head.

Just as she relaxed again, her alarm went off. " _It was the heat of the moment,_ " Asia proclaimed from her phone. " _The heat of the moment, shone in your eyes..._ "

Scout fumbled for her phone, falling out of bed in the process, swearing loudly. She could've sworn she heard a bright laugh from downstairs, but her sleep-addled brain ignored it. She grabbed the first outfit she saw, stumbling into the bathroom.

A girl with dark, tangled hair and a sleepy expression met her gaze from the mirror. Scout didn't pay her reflection any mind as she pulled on her jeans and top, or as she brushed out her hair and left the messy curls hanging loose like she rarely did.

She headed down the stairs, yawning. "Breakfast better be good if you woke me before my alarm," she told Melissa, then blinked when she saw Isaac. "Um. Hi. Good morning."

Isaac looked a bit nervous. "Derek said you'd drive me to school? But you don't have to, I can go get my bike."

Scout shook her head. "Nope, that's right. Just let me actually wake up." Melissa set a monster omelet in front of her. Scout cheerfully scooped a bit on to her fork, but then stopped. "Want some, Isaac?"

He hesitated before saying, "No, I'm fine."

Scout raised an eyebrow, then held the fork up to his mouth. "C'mon. Try it."

He hesitated again, and started to say something, but Scout took that opportunity to shove the omelet in his mouth.

"It's a good omelet," he commented.

Scout grinned. "I know, right?" She got up, grabbing another fork from a drawer and handing it to him. "Dig in."

At his questioning look, Scout chuckled. "Mom has an all-day shift today, and I want as few dishes as possible to wash tonight," she explained.

They shared the omelet, finishing it in record time. Scout glanced at the clock. "If we leave now, we can do homework in the library before first period. I know I still have Chem."

Isaac nodded, and Scout dumped the plate and forks in the sink. "Bye, Mom," she yelled up the stairs as they left. Scout twirled the keys to the minivan her mother had given her around her fingers before starting the vehicle. "So, did Derek tell you the plan?"

Isaac gave her a blank look.

"Okay, guess not. He wants to know Stiles' real name, and so do I, so we're breaking into Finstock's office to see the roster for Economics."

"Why Finstock?"

Scout shrugged. "It was a spur of the moment decision. And also, if you're with me, we won't get in trouble since you're on the lacrosse team."

"Fair enough."

Scout parked the van and they both climbed out. "Meet me in front of Finstock's office in five minutes?"

"Sure thing."

After leaving her things in her locker, Scout headed to Finstock's office to find Isaac standing there waiting. Scout pulled a Bobby pin and a paperclip out of her pocket and picked the lock.

"Where did you learn that?" Isaac questioned.

Scout smiled. "Stiles, of course." She headed to Finstock's desk, grabbing the roster. "Okay, fourth period Econ...Stilinski. Oh my gosh!"

Just then, the doorknob turned. Scout spun to face Isaac, the panicked look on her face matching his. Then the door opened, but Scout didn't notice because the roster was ripped from her hands and tossed on the desk, and lips were on hers as she was gently pushed against the filing cabinet. Her mind froze, and all she knew was how _wonderful_ it felt.

"This is not a janitor's closet!" Finstock barked, and suddenly Scout was feeling alone and breathless, arms no longer wrapped around her waist and lips no longer pressed against hers.

"McCall? I didn't know you finally found the guts to ask her out, Lahey. Congrats. But you need a new make out spot, my office is unacceptable. Out!"

They hurried from his office, Scout's cheeks burning. When she saw Isaac, he was flushed a deep shade of crimson. "What was that?"

Isaac paled a bit. "I- I'm sorry. I knew Finstock found be too busy kicking us out to ask questions if he found us like that, but I should've asked you first..."

"No, it was brilliant," Scout said, ignoring how her lips were still tingling. "Now, we need to head outside quick."

XxX

"Her name's Genowefa!" Scout exclaimed into the phone. "Genowefa Stilinski. Super Polish."

"Good work," came Derek's reply. "Now go to class." He hung up.

"Um, we have Econ first hour," Scout pointed out. "With Finstock."

Isaac groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"It's fine. Just...act like we're dating around him. So he doesn't know."

"Yep. Then he won't suspect anything."

The bell rang, and they darted off to class.

"Well this has been an eventful morning," Finstock commented as he took attendance. "Greenberg's absent, and I caught Lahey and McCall making out in my office this morning."

The class exclaimed at the second item, and Lydia turned to Scout excitedly. "For how long? I knew this would happen. You two are so adorable!"

"Isaac and I were breaking into Finstock's office when he walked in. We panicked, and Isaac kissed me as an excuse."

Lydia seemed disappointed, but then smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So? How was it?"

Scout rolled her eyes. "You want girl talk? Really?"

Lydia gave her a look, and Scout relented. "Fine. It was...good."

"How good? I know Isaac, and he seems like his kisses definitely aren't just 'good'."

Scout replied in a quiet, exasperated tone. "It was really good. Best I've ever had. Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Lydia smirked. "I just wanted you to admit there's something there. You two definitely have chemistry; we all see it." She sighed. "I Thank can't believe he kissed you and I didn't get to witness it."

"It was a one-time thing to keep from getting caught, okay? Now pay attention. We're getting a worksheet."

Lydia gave her a knowing smile. "That's what you think." Her attention was shifted to the worksheet, but she pulled her phone out and texted Jackson under her desk. ' _I owe you ten bucks._ '

' _?'_

' _Isaac kissed Scout this morning. Details not important, but I lost._ '

' _Pay up at lunch._ '

' _Sure thing. xxx'_

XxX

 _Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
